Sith-Imperium
wirds unvollständig, bitte demnächst überarbeiten. Alles muss nicht rein aber Grob die Geschichte schon! Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 15:45, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC)}} |Regierungssitz=*Korriban *Ziost *Dromund Kaas |Ausdehnung= |Planeten= |Militär= |Währung= |Sprache= |Gründungsjahr=nach 6900 VSY |Auflösung=ca. 5000 VSY |Neugründung=4904 VSY |Vorgänger=Adas Hegemonie |Folgeregierung=*Krath *Vergessener Stamm der Sith *Exar Kuns Sith-Imperium *Darth Revans Sith-Imperium *Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit *Neues Sith-Imperium |Zugehörigkeit= }} Das Sith-Imperium, später auch als die Wahren Sith oder das Wahre Sith-Reich bezeichnet, war ein mächtiges Reich der Sith, welches ursprünglich von den Dunklen Jedi des Zweiten Großen Schismas aufgebaut wurde. Über viele Generationen hinweg vermischte sich das Blut des auf Korriban lebenden Volkes ''Sith'' mit den Dunklen Jedi, sodass ihre Empfänglichkeit für die Macht an nachfolgende Generationen weitergegeben werden und verbreitet werden konnte, während die Galaktische Republik glaubte, die Sith während des Zweiten Großen Schismas für immer besiegt zu haben. Die Gesellschaft innerhalb des Sith-Imperiums bestand vorwiegend aus arbeitswilligen Sklaven, die primitive Züge der ursprünglichen Spezies Sith zeigten. Sie wurden von einem Herrscher angeführt, der sich den Titel „Dunkler Lord der Sith“ gab. Den Höhepunkt an Macht und Wohlstand erreichte das Sith-Imperium unter der Führung ihres Dunklen Lords Marka Ragnos. Nach seinem Tod im Jahr 5000 VSY litt das Imperium an internen Machtkämpfen und einem selbst inszenierten Krieg, der als Großer Hyperraumkrieg in die Geschichte einging und schließlich den Untergang des Sith-Imperiums besiegelte. Das Sith-Imperium lag in Trümmern, die Sith waren jedoch noch lange nicht besiegt. Während viele überlebende Sith, wie etwa Naga Sadow, ins Exil flüchteten, floh der Sith-Lord Tenebrae, der sich nun Vitiate nannte, in die Unbekannten Regionen, um dort auf Rache zu sinnen. Nach etwa zwanzig Jahren der Reise kamen diese Überlebenden auf der damals noch unberührten Welt Dromund Kaas an und gründeten das untergegangene Sith-Imperium neu. Ihr Anführer Vitiate ernannte sich daraufhin zum Imperator und begann damit, eine neue Flotte und Armee aufzubauen, um einen Rachefeldzug gegen die Republik zu starten. Über tausend Jahre lang dauerten die Vorbereitungen, bis der Sith-Imperator seinen Plan endlich in die Tat umsetzte und die Galaxis in den Großen Galaktischen Krieg stürzte, welcher im Vertrag von Coruscant endete. Geschichte Entstehung Die Wurzeln, die zur Entstehung des Sith-Imperiums beigetragen haben, reichen zurück bis ins Jahr 7003 VSY, als sich eine größere Zahl von Jedi von der Weisungsgewalt ihres Ordens abspaltete und sich ihm gegenüber für unabhängig erklärte. Dieser Konflikt mündete schließlich im Zweiten Großen Schisma – oder auch Hundertjährige Dunkelheit genannt – in dem sich die Anhänger der Dunklen und der Hellen Seite einen Machtkampf lieferten, der über ein Jahrhundert lang anhielt. Letztendlich scheiterten die Dunklen Jedi an der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit ihrer ehemaligen Ordensbrüder, sodass sie in der Schlacht von Corbos im Jahr 6900 VSY eine vernichtende Niederlage erlitten. Die zwölf Dunklen Jedi, die diesen Konflikt überlebten, wurden in die Unbekannten Regionen der damals noch weit unerforschten und wenig kartografierten Galaxis in einer knarrenden Galeone getrieben. Die Galaktische Republik und insbesondere der Jedi-Orden waren davon überzeugt, die abtrünnigen Jedi und die Dunkle Seite für immer besiegt zu haben. left|miniatur|Die primitiven [[Sith (Spezies)|Sith verneigen sich vor den Dunklen Jedi.]] Doch die überlebenden Dunklen Jedi, darunter General Ajunta Pall, Marquise XoXaan, Admiral Remulus Dreypa, Sorzus Syn und Karness Muur fanden auf dem Planeten Korriban ihr Exil, wo sie – von ihrem Rachedurst und ihrer Leidenschaft getrieben – landeten. Dort fanden sie eine noch unentdeckte Kultur vor, die von dem primitivem Volk der Sith bevölkert wurde. Schnell zeigten sich die Sith beeindruckt von den Machtfähigkeiten der Fremdlinge und betrachteten die Dunklen Jedi als ihre Götter. Daraufhin machten sich die Dunklen Jedi diesen Umstand zunutze und erklärten sich selbst zu Dunklen Lords der Sith, während sie die einheimische Sith-Bevölkerung zu ihren willenlosen Untertanen machten und den damaligen König Hakagram Graush enthaupteten. Ajunta Pall erhob sich daraufhin zum Bluterben des legendären Königs Adas, der die Sith einst geeint hatte und ernannte seine Gefährten zum Sith-Rat von Ziost, der Hauptwelt des Sith-Imperiums. Durch die folgenden Generationenwechsel mischte sich das Blut der Dunklen Jedi mit dem der eingeborenen Sith-Spezies. Das Ergebnis waren mächtige und brutale Sith, die immer neue Methoden und Wege entdeckten, die Macht für ihre Ziele einzusetzen. Weit abseits der heilenden Lehren der Jedi entstanden somit verbotene Fähigkeiten wie Alchemie, Zauberei und Manipulationen von lebendigen Wesen. Goldenes Zeitalter miniatur|Der [[Macht-Geist von Marka Ragnos beobachtet Naga Sadow und Ludo Kressh bei ihrem Machtkampf.]] Neben Korriban als ihren Hauptplaneten nahmen die Sith zunächst sämtliche Planeten in der näheren Umgebung ein und breiteten sich dann rasch aus, bis sie fast alle bewohnbaren Welten außerhalb des Galaktischen Kerns beherrschten. Von ihrem Dunklen Lord der Sith regiert, wuchs der Machteinfluss der Sith innerhalb eines Jahrhunderts zu einem mächtigen Imperium heran. Ein bekannter Dunkler Lord der Sith war der Sith-Mensch-Hybrid Marka Ragnos, der das Sith-Imperium mit eiserner Hand regierte und es durch seine Strenge und Leidenschaft zu einem goldenen Zeitalter des Wohlstands heranführte. Er regierte insgesamt hundert Jahre bis er im Jahr 5000 VSY starb und ein großes Machtvakuum hinterließ. Die beiden rivalisierenden Sith Naga Sadow und Ludo Kressh lieferte sich unmittelbar nach Ragnos Tod einen Machtkampf, da sie beide die Herrschaft über das Sith-Imperium für sich beanspruchten. Während Ludo Kressh die Linie von Marka Ragnos fortführen und den Wohlstand des Imperiums erhalten wollte, dachte Naga Sadow an neue Eroberungen, um den Einfluss des Sith-Imperiums nachhaltig auszuweiten und zu bestärken. Untergang miniatur|left|Die Flotte des Sith-Imperiums im [[Großer Hyperraumkrieg|Großen Hyperraumkrieg.]] Als noch im selben Jahr mit Jori und Gav Daragon die ersten Hyperraum-Kundschafter der Republik auf Korriban auftauchten, kam Naga Sadow auf die Idee, die bisher noch kein Dunkler Lord vor ihm in Erwägung zog. Er wollte einen Eroberungsfeldzug gegen die Galaktische Republik unternehmen, um die Herrschaft über die gesamte Galaxis zu erlangen. Ludo Kressh hielt seinen Rivalen für größenwahnsinnig und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, doch unterschätzte er Sadows Gerissenheit. Bei der Umsetzung seiner Pläne schreckte Sadow auch nicht davor zurück, die Sith-Zitadelle auf Ziost anzugreifen und dort seinen früheren Meister Simus zu töten. Er benutzte die Daragon-Geschwister als Marionetten, die ihn direkt in das Herz der Galaktischen Republik führen sollte, die zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls eine Zeit der Expansion erfuhr. Zusammen mit Gav Daragon, den er zur Dunklen Seite verführen konnte, führte Sadow seine Streitkräfte in den Großen Hyperraumkrieg. Mithilfe seiner Sith-Kräfte in seinem Meditationskugelschiff erzeugte Sadow illusionäre Streitkräfte, die ihm schließlich den Sieg einbrachten. In seiner Habgier achtete er allerdings nicht auf die Selbstzweifel seines Schützlings Gav Daragon, die den jungen Mann beim Anblick des Krieges in seiner Heimat überkamen. Daragon erkannte schließlich die Täuschung Sadows und verriet ihn, wodurch der Dunkle Lord in seiner Meditationstechnik gestört wurde und sich sämtliche seiner illusionären Streitkräfte in Luft auflösten. Durch diese Wendung der Ereignisse gewannen schließlich die Jedi und die republikanischen Streitkräfte die Überhand im Krieg, sodass Sadow zusammen mit seiner Flotte zurück ins Sith-Imperium fliehen musste. Dort erwartete ihn bereits Ludo Kressh, der seinen Rivalen in eine Raumschlacht verwickelte. Nachdem es Sadow gelungen war, Kressh endgültig zu töten, erfolgte ein weiterer Angriff durch die Streitkräfte von Kaiserin Teta, die Sadow bis zu seinem Imperium gefolgt war. Die Kaiserin konnte die ohnehin zahlenmäßig weit unterlegenen Sith besiegen. Sadow ergriff die Flucht in sein Exil auf Yavin IV und das nunmehr führerlose Sith-Imperium zerfiel im Jahre 4990 VSY.Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga Die Rückkehr der Sith Nur wenige Sith überlebten den Konflikt mit der Republik. Diese, wie auch die Jedi, dachten, sie hätten die Bedrohung, welche von den Sith ausging, zerschlagen. Jedoch hatten sie sich getäuscht. Die überlebenden Sith sammelten sich und flohen zusammen in die Unbekannten Regionen. 96 Jahre nach Ausbruch des Großen Hyperraumkrieges waren die Überreste des Sith-Imperiums erneut dabei, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln, und begannen damit, ihre Zivilisation von neuem aufzubauen. Während in der Galaxis andere Konflikte ausbrachen, an denen auch andere Sith beteiligt waren, einten sich die wahren Sith unter der Führerschaft des Sith-Imperators Lord Vitiate. Dieser begann damit, eine neue Flotte zu errichten, welche aus modernen Kampfschiffen bestehen sollte. Da der Imperator die Führerschaft behalten wollte, unterzog er sich verschiedensten Ritualen, mit denen es ihm gelang, sein Leben um Jahrtausende zu verlängern. Zur Zeit des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges gingen Gerüchte über eine Bedrohung durch eine Gruppe von Sith um, welche die Wahren Sith genannt wurden. So erzählte Kreia der Verbannten, dass der Orden bereits seit zehntausenden von Jahren existiert habe und still in den Unbekannten Regionen verharre. Die Bedrohung, welche von diesem Sith ausgehe, sei nicht zu unterschätzen, zumal sie dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurden, dass die Mandalorianer die Galaktische Republik angriffen und somit die wahren Auslöser der Mandalorianischen Kriege seien. Nach dem Sieg über Darth Malak verschwand Revan aus dem bekannten Raum. Vier Jahre später machte sich die Verbannte Jedi nach dem Sieg über die Sith auf die Suche nach Revan, der inzwischen von Darth Nyriss, einer dunklen Rätin, gefangen gehalten. Die Verbannte schloss sich mit dem Sith-Lord Scourge zusammen und befreite Revan. Darauf planten sie ein Attentat auf den Imperator. Während des Kampfes verriet Scourge jedoch die Verbannte und Revan und tötete sie. Revan jedoch darauf von dem Imperator in einem Stasi-Zustand festgehalten. Der Imperator zehrte immer an den Kräften von Revan um seinen Machthunger zu stillen. Revan hatte keine Chance aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen. Er wurde drei Jahrhunderte lang vom Imperator im sogenannten Mahlstrom-Gefängnis gefangen gehalten und mittels Sith-Alchemie am Leben gehalten. Das Sith-Imperium schloss in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Bündnisse mit lokalen Verbrechern und Kriegsherrn und infiltrierte die Welten des Äußeren Randes. Im Jahr 3681 VSY begannen sie ihre Invasion der Galaxis. Revan versuchte über die Verbindung zur Macht den Imperator von Angriffen auf die Republik abzuhalten. Als ihm dies misslang, konnte er den Imperator allerdings davon überzeugen, dass ein Frieden mit der Republik in seinem Interesse lag. Schließlich wurde zwischen der Republik und den Imperium der Vertrag von Coruscant unterzeichnet. Kalter Krieg Da der Vertrag von Coruscant vom Imperium erzwungen wurde, bevorteilte er dieses, sodass es noch weiter expandieren konnte. Die Motivation des Imperators war jedoch für viele unklar, denn der Krieg gegen die Republik hatte große Unterstützung im Imperium. Der Frieden schien nur vorübergehend zu sein, denn das Imperium baute seine geschwächten Armee wieder auf. Auch die Republik rüstete militärisch wieder auf, sodass es im Folgendem zum Kalten Krieg kam, der über ein Jahrzehnt andauerte. Während dieser Zeit betrieb das Imperium massiv Spionage, sodass der Imperiale Geheimdienst eine der wichtigsten Bürokratien im Imperium wurde. Obwohl es keine offiziellen militärischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Republik und Imperium gab, fanden mehrere Stellvertreterkriege statt, beispielsweise auf Ord Mantell, Balmorra und Alderaan. Während des Kalten Krieges gelang es schließlich einem Einsatzteam der Republik, welches vom Jedi-Meister Oteg, der eine Machtverbindung zum Geist der Verbannten hatte, entsannt wurde, Revan aus dem Mahlstrom-Gefängnis zu befreien.Revan nahm nicht nur Einfluss auf den Imperator, sondern konnte auch einiges über dessen Pläne in Erfahrung bringen. Diese Erkenntnisse teilte er mit dem Hohen Rat der Jedi und brach kurz darauf zu einer letzten langen Reise auf. Er versuchte den Ort namens die Fabrik aufzusuchen, einer urzeitlichen massiven Anlage zur Herstellung von Kriegsmaterial. Sein Plan mit Hilfe dieser eine Droidenarmee aufzustellen und das Sith-Imperium ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, scheiterte allerdings, da ein imperiales Einsatzteam diesen Plan vereitelte. Revan selbst überlebte jedoch. Nach dem Vertrag von Coruscant zog sich der Imperator mehr und mehr zurück, sodass der Dunkle Rat schließlich vollständig das Regieren übernahm. 3643 VSY beschloss der Dunkle Rat, dass die beste Strategie, um einen neuen Krieg vorzubereiten, darin bestand, die militärische Führung der Republik auszuschalten. Darth Vengean arbeitete diese Strategie zu Plan Null aus, der vorsah, sechs wichtige Offiziere der Republik auszuschalten, ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Vengean beauftragte Darth Baras mit der Ausführung von Plan Null, der wiederum seinen Schüler, den späteren zweiten Zorn des Imperators, mit der Durchführung beauftragte. Nachdem der Plan Erfolg, wandten sich Baras und sein Schüler gegen Vengean und töteten ihn, sodass Baras den freien Platz im Dunklen Rat übernehmen konnte. Als Reaktion auf die mysteriösen Tode einiger ihrer wichtigsten militärischen Führer baute auch die Republik ihr Militär weiter aus. Der Sith-Imperator zog ebenfalls weitere Truppen ein. Primär von Darth Marr, Darth Thanaton und Darth Baras geleitet war das Imperium bereit für einen weiteren Krieg gegen die Republik. 3642 VSY brach dann der Zweite Galaktische Krieg los. Zweiter Galaktischer Krieg Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges war das Imperium zunächst im Vorteil. Ein entscheidender Wendepunkt im Krieg sollte die Schlacht von Corellia werden. Das Imperium startete die Invasion des Planeten unter der Führung von Darth Decimus, die zunächst erfolgreich verlief. Die Republik schickte ihrerseits Truppen, um Corellia zurückzuerobern. Als Darth Decimus getötet wurde, wendete sich das Blatt und die Republik konnte die Schlacht gewinnen. Auf Ilum versuchte das Imperium eine Tarnflotte bauen, um im Krieg wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Während der Schlacht von Ilum verriet Darth Malgus das Imperium, indem er die Tarnflotte stahl und sein eigenes Imperium ausrief, weil er mit dem Umgang des Imperiums mit Fremdlingen nicht einverstanden war. Darth Malgus konnte jedoch von einem Einsatzteam getötet werden. Eine Bedrohung sowohl für die Republik als auch für das Imperium stellten die Revaniter dar, die Revan folgten, der in der Fabrik überlebt hatte. Er hatte sich das Ziel gesetzt, den Sith-Imperator zu töten. Revan hatte viele Anhänger in den Reihen beider Fraktionen. Das Sith-Imperium ging mittlerweile davon aus, dass ihr Imperator verrückt geworden war und alles Leben in der Galaxis auslöschen wollte. Allerdings hatte ihn der Held von Tython betäubt. Republik und Imperium wollten verhindern, dass Revan den Imperator wieder aufweckte und schlossen sich deshalb temporär zusammen. Sie konnten zwar Revan besiegen, aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass der Imperator wieder erweckt wurde. Die Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, als der Imperator alles Leben auf der wichtigen imperialen Welt Ziost vernichtete. Danach tauchte eine neue militärische Macht auf, das Imperium von Zakuul, das sowohl Republik als auch Imperium angriff. Die Ewige Flotte von Zakuul war technologisch weit überlegen und so eroberten Zakuuls militärische Führer Arcann und Thexan Planet um Planet. Schließlich tötete Arcann seinen Bruder Thexan. Währenddessen führte Darth Marr die Suche nach dem Imperator an, um ihn endgültig zu besiegen. Sein Schiff wurde überraschend von der Ewigen Flotte angegriffen und er zusammen mit Helden des Kalten Krieges gefangen genommen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Sith-Imperator seine Essenz schon vor langer Zeit in einen neuen Körper übertragen hatte und den Namen Valkorion angenommen hatte. Er hatte ein neues Imperium, das Imperium von Zakuul, aufgebaut. Dies war auch der Grund für die zunehmende Abwesenheit des Imperators während des Kalten Krieges. Darth Marr befreite sich daraufhin aus seinen Fesseln und versuchte, Valkorion zu töten. Er unterschätzte jedoch Valkorions Stärke und wurde getötet. Unerwartet griff jedoch Valkorions Sohn Arcann seinen Vater an und konnte seinen Körper töten. Seine Essenz wurde an den Helden des Kalten Krieges, der später nur noch als Fremdling bekannt war, gebunden, der daraufhin in Karbonit eingefroren wurde. Arcann übernahm die Kontrolle über das Imperium von Zakuul. Kapitulation des Sith-Imperiums Nach der Exekution von Darth Marr waren die Sith führerlos, während die Armeen von Zakuul ihre Welten ins Chaos stürzten. Der Großteil des Rats der Sith wurde getötet oder flüchtete - das einst so stolze Sith-Imperium wurde zu einer beschämenden Kapitulation gezwungen. Als neue Sith-Kaiserin schwor Darth Acina dem Ewige Thron Gehorsam. Unter ihrer Führung war es den Sith gestattet, die von ihnen eroberten Welten weiterhin zu regieren - auch wenn jede Welt einen beträchtlichen monatlichen Tribut an Zakuul zu entrichten hatte. Dem Militär der Sith wurden zahlreiche Beschränkungen auferlegt - zum Beispiel strenge Quoten für die Anzahl von Schiffen und Soldaten im aktiven Dienst. Im Geheimen bauten die Sith jedoch äußerst rasch ihr Militär wieder auf - in der Hoffnung, bald wieder ihre Unabhängigkeit erkämpfen zu können. Unterstützung der Allianz Während sich das Sith-Imperium noch von dem Feldzug des Ewigen Imperiums erholte, wurde der Fremdling, ein Held des Kalten Krieges, an den die Essenz von Valkorion gebunden war, von Lana Beniko befreit. Er baute eine Allianz gegen das Ewige Imperium auf und schaffte es letztlich in der Schlacht von Odessen, Imperator Arcann schwer zu verletzen. Danach übernahm seine Schwester Vaylin den Ewigen Thron. Sie machte Jagd auf ihren schwer verletzten Bruder, den ihre Mutter Senya zur Heilung nach Voss gebracht hatte. Valyin schickte die Ewige Flotte, um den Planeten anzugreifen und ihre Familie zu töten. Das Sith-Imperium, das schon lange für seine Freiheit kämpfen wollte, nahm die Schlacht von Voss zum Anlass, um den Frieden mit Zakuul zu brechen. Die Flotte des Sith-Imperiums wurde zur Verteidigung des Planeten geschickt. Zusammen konnte die Voss, die Gormaks, die Allianz und das Sith-Imperium die Schlacht gewinnen. Kaiserin Acina bot daraufhin dem Fremdling ein Bündnis an und lud ihn dazu nach Dromund Kaas ein. Während des Treffens übten jedoch die GenoHaradan für die Saresh, die ehemalige Kanzlerin der Republik, ein Attentat auf Acina und Fremdling aus. Sie wollte die Kontrolle über die Allianz und das Sith-Imperium übernehmen. Die beiden stürzten im Dschungel ab, überlebten jedoch und Saresh wurde auf von der Allianz gefangen genommen. Letztlich war der Fremdling in der Lage, Vaylin in der Zweiten Schlacht von Odessen zu töten. Da die Ewige Flotte, die von GEMINI-Droiden gesteuert wurde, nun führerlos war, griff sie willkürlich Planeten an, darunter Zakuul, mehrere Kernwelten und auch Dromund Kaas. Der Fremdling konnte dieses Massaker stoppen, indem er die Kontrolle über den Ewigen Thron übernahm, wobei er auch Valkorion, den ehemaligen Sith-Imperator, endgültig tötete. Daraufhin rief der Fremdling offiziell das Ende des Imperiums von Zakuul und den Beginn der Ewigen Allianz aus. Als dessen Anführer half er beim Wiederaufbau von Dromund Kaas, das durch die Ewige Flotte stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Quellen * *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Untergang der Sith *''Das Erbe der Sith'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''The Old Republic - Revan'' * * * * * * * - Shadow of Revan * - Knights of the Fallen Empire * - Knights of the Eternal Throne (Kapitel 1: Zorn und Verderben) * - Knights of the Eternal Throne (Kapitel 2: Flucht in die Schatten) * * - Knights of the Eternal Throne (Kapitel 8: Endzeit) * - Knights of the Eternal Throne (Kapitel 9: Der Ewige Thron) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Das Sith-Imperium Kategorie:Legends en:Sith Empire ro:Imperiul Sith